A favoured son
by RobarBaratheon
Summary: Let's add another player to the game , who is Steffon Durandon , the son of a king, a bastard, a lord, a brother, a warrior, Who will sit the iron throne?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES OR A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE THANK YOU ALL BELONGS TO GRRM AND THE REST OF THOSE OLD DUDES IM JUST HAVING FUN AND GAIN NOT EVEN A DRAGON FROM THIS

CHAPTER 1

Kings landing [Ned's return from the tower of joy]

"Apparently you're now in the business of taking in bastards Ned" said the king with a tinge of laughter in his voice

"Apparently I am your grace" said the Northern lord a bit stiffly.

"Well then you won't mind taking two of mine then will you, since Jon will be too be busy wiping my arse and putting out fires that I might accidentally or purposefully create down here you might as well raise my twins and give them a future in the cold North, who knows a pair of stags might brighten up the place" He added offhandedly

"You expect my wife to put up with three bastards and look after them as if they were highborn" said the lord calmly maybe a bit suddenly

"I expect her to do her duty to me and raise my children into something respectable , I'll be frank with you Ned I'd much rather you cut you're arse on this stupid throne and go raise my seed on storms end where they belong , but we can't have everything right, right now I'm unmarried and have no heirs so you will take Maya and Steffon and raise them and that is an order, train their minds alongside you're children and teach my son weaponry make him a fighter that will be respected and you will be rewarded"

"As my commands so shall it be" said the lord calmly knowing that this conversation was over

"And Ned , make sure you're Jon is close to both the girl and the boy ….we never know what might happen in the future" said the king with a smile of affection and accomplishment

"Take along a wet nurse and one of the dragon carriages nobody will miss it anyway, you let me know if cat gives you trouble with yours or mine and I'll set her straight myself, also start looking for suitable land to start building for Steffon in the north".

Surprised the Northern lord could only ask quietly "build?"

"You didn't think my son would grow up to be you're baker, did you?"Said the king with a boisterous laugh

"Well I thought maybe a knight or something, but hey he's royal blood bastard or not" said Lord Stark

"Right in one let me know when you've found something, I'll be getting a drink , You gonna join me?


	2. Chapter 2

I own only my laptop and my internet access

CHAPTER 2

Winterfell [5 years later]

"Boys its time for your lessons" says an irritated maester

"Do we have to?" came back a chorus of voices from the children in the care of lord Eddard Stark

"YES" replied the maester "but tell you what , if you're maths is satisfactory we can learn about Valyria and the dragons"

"what's the use in that" asks Jon Snow

"There are no more dragons in the world" agrees his brother Robb , the heir of house Stark

"yeah I'd like to learn about the North and the Stark kings of winter and the first men" said Steffon in that loud brash voice that everyone in the keep had come to know.

"well if all your numbers are good , I'll borrow you books on whichever subject you like, then we can review them on your next lesson, Deal?" asked the old maester knowing he now had their full attention

"Deal" said the trio of boys

You see this wasn't just any trio of boys, these were three boys who would one day have the responsibilities of their own keeps, for little Steffon it had been decided he would be the lord of Moat Cailin, which was been restored, Robb being the heir of house Stark which meant he'd one day rule the very castle they were housed in and lord Stark had yet to find suitable land for Jon but none of that mattered any yet.

Each with a different personality of their own. Robb talkative, quick witted and sharp tounged

Jon sullen a bit quiet and sometimes broody because of the hatred heaped apon him by the lady Cattelyn for being her husbands bastard born of an unknown woman of whom his father never spoke but was rumoured to have stolen his heart

And Steffon , brash, talkative , the glue between them and overall life of the party much to the dismay of Eddard because the bastard boy was his father in miniature and a source of many headaches wherever he went.

But the question on each of their minds right now was when lord stark would be home

Earlier on in the year he was called by the king to go to war against the Ironborn who had seen fit to rebel and name lord Balon their king, fat load of good that did them having no allies and not being good fighters off their ships probably pitiful on those ships too.

"I hope your father brings us something from the iron born, I'd love a couple of helmets to mount in my room " says steffon

"Maybe a sword to start practising with live steel" continues Robb

"I doubt it, besides we're too young for live steel" adds jon wisely

"Maybe you but I turn seven soon " says steffon indifferently "almost old enough to squire,only if a respectable knight would take a bastard as his squire" now turning a bit morose

"Hey cheer up" say jon

"yeah I'm sure father's already found you a night" says Robb brightly

"They're not at court having a Tea party Robb, their at war, they wont have time to discuss about squires " …. Oh but how wrong they were because the war had ended and lord Eddard had found a Knight who would be taking both Jon and Steff

Find out who ,on the next episode of a favoured son


	3. Chapter 3

I ONCE AGAIN CLAIM TO OWN NOTHING BUT MY SHELTER MY LAPTOP AND MY INTERNET ACCESS…. NOWON WITH THE STORY VAMINOS

CHAPTER 3

Dear Luwin

I have found somewhere for Steffon and Jon to foster and squire , they are to be sent to the Eyrie at the earliest where they will meet with lord Yohn Royce and be taken to Runestone to squire under ser Andar , I will be staying in Kings landing for a further two moons finalising details about the Moat, and a keep for Jon but Don't tell them that I wish to surprise them once they earn their Knighthood

Yours lord Eddard of house Stark

Warden of the North

Lord of Winterfell

"Ned , I hear the children are doing well and I've thought of where to place your boy, Jon was it?, named after me I guess" said the hand of the king

"yes growing fiercer and harder to contain by the day , I fear my wife's resentment for Jon is making life a bit unbearable for Jon and when Jon isn't happy neither are Mya and Steffon so I have found them a place to squire at Runestone , hopefully they'll be knighted by the time they come back." Said the lord quietly

"You mentioned land for jon?"he further inquired

"well as you know know the Moat should be complete in about three years correct"

"yes my lord"

"Well in return for more men and material the men at the nights watch have agreed to give us the gift where Queenscrown will be rebuilt and a settlement started where iron, coal and diamonds will be mined much like moat Cailin , the fact that the Starks never thought of surveying the land is quite worrying indeed a." said lord Arryn

"I have also set plans in motion to start digging a small gulf and river which will house a port/dock for boats coming from the Riverlands to the north as a small trading stop between Moat Cailin and White harbour which will fall under Steffons purview and cut those upjumped Freys to size" said the lord of the Vale .

"I can't believe we're leaving" shouted Steffon from his horse as they raced from winterfell

"No more lady Stark" laughed Jon

"Yeah, good riddance, you can say that again I definitely won't be missing her, but Mya , Robb and Arya I'll definitely miss." said Steffon slowing his white stallion which had been a gift from the king

"but we'll write to them and they'll write back, I bet Robb wishes he was a bastard like us now knowing where we're going" laughed jon as he jumped from his black courser to grab a drink from the stream nearby and to water his horse

"soon we'll be knights, looking for wives and lords of our own keeps with names of our own, I was thinking something like Iceantler or stormfrost, or maybe I could restart the Durandon name" daydreamed Steffon

"at least we won't be sent to the wall to freeze our balls of and maybe I can marry your sister" teased Jon

"That's a great idea , I like that goodbrother, then we'll be proper family" played Steffon along "just think of the kids I can have with prim and proper Sansa"

Little did they that what they were talking about might just happen at least about the Durandon name and Jon marrying Mya as that was what was being discussed at that moment in Kings Landing

TILL NEXT TIME PEEPS AND PEEPETTES : ROBAR OUT


	4. Chapter 4

I emphasize that I own nothing but this laptop and my internet access, I don't even own the electricity that belongs to ESKOM and they're bollocking up big time

CHAPTER 4

[Steffon and Jon have now been in Runestone for two year]

Dear Mya

I hope this reaches you well , thank you for the gifts on my birthday also thank the Stark children for remembering my name day, I've started thinking on what I'll put on my banner when I get knighted . I was thinking an armoured giant with a hammer in his kinda like they when people describe the king, I met him about 3 moons ago and all I can say he isn't that impressive anymore , he asked about you though so at least he cares about us unlike other lords whose bastard I've seen here in the vale and the brief time we went to Highgarden with Ser Andar, the Moat is to be completed in a year can't believe it , can't wait lord Eddard wrote that the town is growing as the mines get deeper and the port is growing too, I hope to see you soon.

Love Steff

Dear Mya

It's me Jon , father wrote to me about the betrothal, are you happy with it, you know me being younger than you and all, Steff laughed at me saying I'm stupid for worrying but I guess I wouldn't want you to be forced into something you don't want , I've thought of a name we can take its not very original but I thought Queenstark as we'll rule the gift from Queenscrown , I hope to see you soon, your brother is a right oaf , he seems to be better than me with the lance and his hammer and spear in spars but I'm a better archer by far, I hope they allowed you and Arya to keep training , I miss you all.

Love Jon Snow

Dear Steff

I miss you and cant wait to see you please stop beng a jerk to Jon and yes I am happy about the betrothal, because it means I'll stay close in the north and Jon isn't that bad to look at, I hope they find you someone soon or I'm afraid you'll start making bastard children soon

Love Mya

Dear Jon snow I am quite pleased with our betrothal give my brother hell for me and start believing in yourself more I'll be the lord of our castle Arya says hi and bran says he can't wait to be yours squire when you return , lord stark has allowed us to continue training , but I now spend my time learning to manage a household

Ps. The keep and mining town are coming along nicely can't wait to see you

Love Mya

TILL NEXT TIME PEEPS AND PEEPETTES


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING BUT STEFFON AND EVEN HE HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM SOME FANFIC I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ANYMORE

CHAPTER 5

[Highgarden – lady Margaery's 15th birthday tourney]

"You ready Steff"

"Of course, just strap on the damn armour Jon or I'll lose by disqualification to horror Redwyne of all people" said Steffon impatiently

"hey I'm not your squire" griped Jon

"well my apologies Lord goodbrother to be, I guess you wont be needing my help suiting up for the melee then?" joked the newly instated lord Durrandon of Moat Cailin

"you keep taking the mickey out of me and I might just fasten this properly" replied Jon while laughing quietly at his best friend

"just remember I can still bad-mouth you to my sister and insinuate you have a bastard in the Vale"

"You wouldn't dare" laughed Jon "plus she wouldn't believe you , I'm done ,go win this champ"

"I plan to do just that "said the now 16 nameday lord as he rode out to face the first opponent in the first match of the tourney.

See the two were heading home for the only second time of their 10 year stay in the Vale on the behest of King Robert , his exact words being

' I'ts time you took your stations serving your lord , king and your people , lords Durrandon and Queenscrown the realm needs you now'

If they understood they didn't let it be known, just followed the order with a little detour to compete in this tourney.

WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FIRST JOUST OF LADY MARGAERYS TOURNEY, THE FIRST BOUT WILL BE BETWEEN SER HORRAS REDWYNE! AND LORD STEFFON DURRANDON!

The smallfolk all screamed and cheered it not mattering who they were, but up in the higher seats the lords and ladies were now intrigued by who this lord Durrandon was and only Renly Baratheon knew exactly who it was , it was his his bastard nephew or should he say his legitimized nephew and lord of Moat Cailin ,Moattown and the Moat mines , lord of the northern Gulfport.

As he rode out on Storm adorned in his black armour finished off by the black helm with blue antlers, Steffon could feel all the eyes on himself and hear the howls and cheers of the crowd, it put a smile on his face and he raised his arm which held the lance up to them while doing a lap around the tourney grounds.

Ser Horras looking confident rode straight to his place and watched the young upstart thinking 'what an idiot'

When Steffon reached his placed the flags were dropped and at the drop of those flags the horses were off, the lances drawn up and with a crash and a loud bang ser Horras found himself looking up at the sun as he was defeated at first lance by a boy he'd never once seen at a tourney before 'oh well there goes my horse and armour

As soon as this happened Steffon tore of the helm and showed everyone his hair which was done in a braid similar to a dothraki and a visage that reminded everyone who had ever saw him of, king Robert Baratheon.

TILL NEXT TIME , ROBAR OUT.


	6. Chapter 6

IM DONE WRITIN DISCLAIMERS , ALL OF YOU KNOW BY NOW I AM NOT GRRM MARTIN ANYONE ANYWAY ASSOCIATED WITH ASOIAF OT GOT IM BUT A NOVICE FANFIC WRITER. ON WITH THE STORY.

CHAPTER 6

[THE TOURNEY CONTINUES…]

After his bout Steff and Jon were invited to watch some of the matches before his following one with the rest of the lords he would be facing ser Addam Marbrand and to say he was exited to face the best childhood friend of Jaime Lannister in the following would be a gross but now he would clean up and enjoy some time amongst the lords and ladies of the Reach .

"Nephew, I doubt we've ever met or been properly introduced" said Renly a false joviality to his voice in truth he was a bit jealous of the favour Steffon received from his brother not knowing why he would care about this bastard when he had his fair share smattered around the seven kingdoms and even one in the care of stannis.

"lord Renly it is a fine pleasure to finally make your acquaintance" replied Steff with a large smile befitting the king "where are my manners this is my sister Mya's betrothed lord Jon of house Queenscrown , lord of the gift and lord of the kingsgift mines." He added rubbing in Jon's new status

With a quick bow Jon smiled as well, they were then beckoned by lord Mace with a look of joy on his face

"what a duel Lord Durrandon , I haven't seen such in a while " said the Lord paramount of the Reach

"pah, my lord what's a bit of sport among men" laughed steffon along

" let me introduce you to my children my lord, this is my eldest and heir Willas, my middle son Garlan , my youngest Loras and the apple of my eye and the lady of the tourney Margaery.

Steffon quickly bowed to the males and lightly kissed Margaery's hand, further introducing himself and Jon to the rest of them,.

"my lord I enjoyed your match and would like to give you my favour" said lady Desmera with a shy smile

" my lady I just unhorsed your brother aren't you angry"

"Not at all my lord" she said laughing her sweet smile and handing over a purple scarf now giggling and blushing madly.

"How do you think you'll do in the tourney ,my lord" asked Margaery a little curiously

" I would hope to fare well I'd like to decorate my halls with a few sets of armour and maybe sell some to add to my coinage " Steffon said while booming with laughter.

"Will you be entering in the other competions" she asked

"Not really but Jon might be entering in the melee two days from now and I hope he does well too" he replied humbly noting that people were being excluded from the conversation which was now predominantly between him and Margaery

"where to after the tourney nephew" enquired Renly

" we'll , home my lord then off to Winterfell and to Queenscrown to witness my sister's wedding , and then back home once again to oversee future project and to rule my lands" was the answer from the lord Durrandon.

" it's quite a lot my brother has given you" remarked Renly mockingly

" it sure is my lord and I and the people of Rivermoat will forever be in his debt "

" enough off that, let us watch the games" said Jon half jokingly trying to defuse the situation between uncle and nephew

" oh look at that time for me to go and get ready for my next matchup, I'll do my best to honor your favour lady Redwyne" said Steffon

Thelists continued into the next day with contestant after contestant falling and Jon winning many a bet from the visiting lords and gathering coin due to Steffon knocking contestant after contestant out of the tourney.

[back to the action]

"funny to see an Iron born here" said steffon

" not as funny as you'll look on the ground Greenlander" replied Harras Harlaw

"well may the best man win "

They broke lance after lance in their batte but on the fifteenth lance something happened , the horses raced at each other crowd cheering at the top of they lungs as they hadn't seen this much action in both days of the joust , both contestants had thrown their helmets to the side this was the final and everyone was loving it even the lords and ladies on the raised pavilion were on thgeir feet almost over the railings in anticipation when it happened, Harras Harlaw raised his pointed lance to Steffon's face were it not for his quick thinking, ducking and raising his shield he would have died .

Jumping from his horse Harlaw grabbed Nightsong and like a mad man started hacking at Steffon while he could only duck, dodge and dive that was until Jon threw him an axe, anyone who was there would tell you of the brilliant dance of death that followed.

Block, dodge ,parry dodge, dodge ,block , parry until opportunity presented itself to mthe young lord and he lashed out with the dual-sided axe removing Harlaw's head in one fell swoop and kicking he's body as to not spill the blood on himself and out of the dead mans fingers he ripped his spoils ,lifting the blade high for everyone to see

" BY HIS IRON PRICE , I HAVE PAID FOR THIS BLADE IN FULL THIS IS WITNESSED BY LORD, LADY AND PEASANT ALIKE FROM THIS DAY ON NIGHTSONG SHALL BE THE SWORD OF HOUSE DURRANDON UNTIL LOST IN BATLE OR THE END OF MY LINE SO SAY I SO MOTE IT BE"

And the crowd went wild

Lord mace stood to announce the winner, the cheers quieted into a murmer

"THE WINNER OF THIS JOUST COMPETION IS …..STEFFON DURRANDON LORD OF MOAT CAILIN" he shouted for everyone to hear

Squires brought down a crown of red roses to crown the queen of love and beauty, everyone expecting him to crown lady Margaery including herself.

Steffon calmy walked up to where the lords and ladies and placed the crown of flowers on Desmera's head and said "I've carried your favour throughout this tourney and I've won it for you who belied in me my lady.

ITS BEEN FUN YA'LL ROBAR OUT


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was after witnessing what happened against the iron born that Jon decided against signing up in the melee knowing that what happened was paid for by someone, not knowing who it was and having no way to prove it the two friends feared for their lives and decided no further risks would be taken and a swift return to the north would be madeto organise their households and the much awaited Wedding

"we'll only be staying till after tonight's feast Steffon , there are things that needs be done in the north we've had our fun and the eyes you've been making the lady Desmera will only cause us more trouble so stop it damn you." Said Jon agitated as it was

"Renly was behind the attack Jon" whispered the lord of Moat cailin "and how the hell do you know that" asked Jon bristling in anger knowing his friend wouldn't let the matter on Desmera fall. "he hates me Jon for being a bastard and for taking his perceived place in the king's life , he feels my entire being is a slight nevermind the fact that I've been able to turn the once forsaken lands into a success with only two visits , I even hear that we have started producing our own alcohol which the king takes a pleasure in rubbing in the face of both his brothers, Moat burgundy a dark almost black sweet wine with the addition of mountain blackberries I believe we had it at the opening feast for the tourney. and rice bear [sake] something of a joint venture with the Crannogmen, he hates me for rising this quickly and also fears that my father might leave me the crown when he dies , he rigged my last five matches hoping I would somehow get injured or die"

"You surely jest" said Jon "I kid you not my friend , you'll find that servants overhear a lot and would sing like birds for the proper pay" replied his friend "with the lady Desmera's help I managed to acquire fifty guards and two knights to accompany us to the Moat and a cart to carry my winnings , for sacrificing your turn in the spotlight you may have your pick of two horses and 3 sets of armour and shield and ten thousand from the fifty thousand dragons I got from winning but all this happens on morrow after we've left this place but for now I've got a present for you, wear these clothes to the feast and lets make an impression"

After steffon leaves to bathe and drss in his own garb jon is left to his thoughts and ponders what this could mean for the north having Renly baying for his nephew's blood over something so petty.

[STEFFON'S ROOMS]

After he washed and dressed Steffon has an unexpected visitor in the form of Hobber Redwyne. Hearing a knock he answers"come in I'm decent" and tom his surprise in comes the young knight "congratulations on winning the jousts my lord"says the son of Lord Redwyne, and with a smile Steffon offers a thank you in return "my father would like to see you if you aren't too busy" waving it off Steffon points for Hobber to lead the way

[PAXTER REDWYNE'S ROOMS]

"Lord Durrandon , what a pleasure please have a seat, I think I have something to discuss that would benefit the both of us very much, I'll be upfront with you my dear Desmera is of wedding age, a lady flowered and pure and I would like to give her hand to you." "while we are being candid my lord I'll admit I am taken with the lady Desmera , what would the marriage contract entail" answered the boy with a smile on his face "well the house of Redwyne would give you a dowry of five trade ships and three war galleys to add to your fleet where you my lord would give trade in the reach a first priority to us via the Mander, would you care for a glass of wine while we discuss the finer details" said the lord. "I believe that would be good for us and even to the north as a whole and would accept that glass my lord . they sat there conversing and hammering out the details and by the time their respective paiges came a betrothal was signed . and they walked together with their guards since Steffon had acquired some for himself and Jon though they still wore black by the time they leave Highgarden they would be wearing the respective colours of the houses they would now be protecting and the two lords japing like old friends walked to the feast in overall good spirits.

[FEAST]

At the feast the two were given a place on the high table among other lords which earned a sneer from Renly and a scowl from Loras but neither cared both taking to dance through the night and as the night was nearing a close lord Redwyne stood goblet in hand and said in a clear voice for all to hear "Happy name day dear Lady Margaery may you have many more happy ones such as this. I apologize for taking the spotlight for a few moments but I have an announcement to make, It is with great pleasure that I announce an alliance of marriage between the house Redwyne and Durrandon, my daughter Desmera is to wed the lord Steffon in six moons and before that we will be sending her to Winterfell to accustomise herself with the North amd her future home he lifted he's glass and said to a prosperous future and to my future grandchildren my you find love and friendship in each other TO DESMERA AND STEFFON

The cheers in the hall was nothing compared to the brightness of the smile shared between the two who's betrothal had just been announced as the bear and the maiden fair started playing Steffon asked for a dance and never let her go for the rest of the evening. "now that is what a king and queen should look like" said someone in the crowd and nobody could dispute

Thank you to everyone who is now following and has favoritted this story. ROBAR OUT ;]


	8. Chapter 8

We're back for another episode of a favoured son , I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing this.

AN : Jon is 15 , Steffon is 16 they've spent 8 years in the vale of arryn and are heading home without being knighted for the sole reason that their keeps have been completed and in need of their lords.

CHAPTER 8

{ road to Moat Cailin}

After leaving Highgarden with their newly outfitted guards , grey armor with the golden wolves on their white cloaks for Jon and armour as black as night and gold with the grey antlered giant carrying a war hammer on their navy cloaks for Steffon, both proud of their new crests and ordering many banners to be hung at their respective keeps , Jon's being the golden wolf on a banner split in half one side grey and the other white the grey symbolizing his stark heritage and the white obviously for the snow of the north and the golden wolf for the gold being mined at the gift , Steffon taking the grey giant wearing a gold antlered helm with a hammer for his father and the navy because of his Stormland heritage and the rivers now flowing through and around the Moat. They were now on a asset course to moat Cailin with Steffons betroth heading to Winterfell on a ship from the moat but trying to spend as much time together before then thus we have the lady Desmera riding not in a wheel house as per usual for a lady of her status but next to her love on a silver maned courser wheel house left behind with her companions to say she was enjoying all of this would be an understatement because it was clear to everyone that she was inn her element being allowed for the first time to be the wild thing she wanted to be hair unbraided and red as fire pale skin and pink puffy lips to her betreothed she was a goddess and never would he think any less sent to him by the old gods he liked to think.

"I can't wait to see the completed moat" said Steffon trying to start conversation with the lady

" neither can I my love, what can you tell me about her?" she says in way of a reply

"well from uncle Ned's letters I can tell you that its huge , with 25 towers ,a granary green houses filled with exotic foods otherwise not gown in the north, waterwheels an boilers to clean the swamp water for use in irriagation to the side it holds our port and an enormous tunnel into the fever for our ships of course my father had tourney yards built and royal apartments in one of the towers for his visits , the storehouses with spaces for ice for food storage, high walls to defend against sieges from either side farming ground and gardens, various solars for myself and some visiting lord the lords and ladies roons and family wing though I hope we'll be sharing, I have to admit though I'll be as surprised as you when I finally see it as I haven't seen it since they started rebuilding though in have been getting monthly overviews from our castellan and maester Corvaes to make sure im appraised." He said now out of breath from the excitement

"well it seems the good king has built us the grandest castle in the whole of the seven kingdoms what do you plan on ding for him in return , Love" asked the lady

"well after the farms started producing and production started on the alcoholic beverages , I took over his debt with the iron bank and due to the mines and port running smoothly I've paid seventy percent of it off already with the taxes and paid to Winterfell and the crown and the wines and sake I send to the red keep every six months as tribute I'd think we're right near even wouldn't you?"he enquired laughingly

"I'd say you give too much" replied Desmera with a laugh of her own

"well the wine and drink I send coz it pisses the queen, I've also gathered the kings other natural children and giving them an education at the Moat with the promise of either knighthood endorsement to the citadel or help in whichever trade they wish to undertake the only ones I couldn't take are Edric who is fostered by Renly and Gendry who is already apprenticed to master Tobho Mott as a blacksmith I haven't met any of them yet but I correspond with them either by letter or by messenger , though the ones I wish to meet the most are 5 year old twin girls that were brought to my attention by varys claiming they looked just like my sister , their names Selene and Dalene , the maestar writes to me frequently about the naming them the hellions of Moat of Cailin if you can believe" said the young lord with both mirth and undoubtable affection in his eyes .

"then I can't wait to meet them either my love , I promise to love them all as if they were mine own family but my lord I want you to heed something now" she said seriously

"what could that be now angel" he asked perplexed

"you father a bastard after we've said our vows then so help me gods I will slit your throut in your sleep"

Still a bit shocked at her statement the young lord let out laugh straight from his belly and said "I love you Desmera Redwyne, gods I love you"

"you'd better" she said, punching him right on the arm

"my lord we approach the twins " said one of their guards

"Proceed Wendell they expect us though we wont be staying in this retched castle my betrothed and I long to see moat cailin" replied the Lord Durandon

"ive seen it my lord" replied the now identified Wendell "seen the hellions too look just like you my lord only with yellow-grey eyes , their mother is at moat Cailin too , a very enchanting woman with hair the color of blood and natural too as her eyelashes are the same color she says she's from Lys runs the brothels in moat town also takes care of all the children there holding soup kitchens for the jobless and the needy without you there she sort of became acting lady of moat cailin and moat town" said the young man with a blush

"I see someones got a crush, aye?"

"I'm just a peasant good at swinging his sword my lord" said Wendell

"you're a knight Wendell, are you not"

"aye , my lord" came the reply

"then you ser Wendell Snow , are as of mnow lord commander of the moat guard, you will be in charge of all the men guarding the city and the keep itself , their training and their needs now fall to you, I suggest you start finding men"

"it seems to me you're starting a standing army my lord" Wendell said shocked

"whatever you wish to call it we have the barracks and housing for it let it be done , I wish to be ready for anything Wendell" said his Lord

"it shall be done my lord"replied the knight

What is Steffon planning , why is he taking in Roberts bastards, who is this lady from Lys , a standing army barracks , ready for anything , what does Steffon know? keep reading to find out , Robar OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[Moat cailin]

They had finally reached it, his home his keep his lands with all his vassals, his smallfolk ,HIS people and to say Steffon Durrandon was a poor lord would have been a bold face lie of the boldest proportions because saying that would be like saying Renly was a womaniser don't mind the pun. And I guess that's why when looking around a huge smile could be seen on the legitimized bastards face and next to him on either side his best friend Jon and betrothed Desmera were both mesmerised at what had been done with the once desolate lands and ruins, because now stood in front of them stood one of the biggest , if not the biggest castle in Westeros and lands befitting of a prince with rolling plains of land the crossed marginally into the riverlands and closing the north of from any threats to it and beyond the keep his lands sprawled across the north like a kraken encompassing a lot of the lad that was formally unused and taking a lot of the minor houses under its wing , teaching things like rice farming in the swamps of the crannogmen and shipping to the coastal ones Steffon already planned on broadening his fleet but also wanted to start the northern naval fleet while he was back in the north and that he'd have to speak to Eddard Stark about as soon as he reached Winterfell but for now he would tour his keeps and his lands ,he knew that he would have to send Desmera along with the party to winterfell where she would be staying for the following six months firstly to attend Jon and Mya's wedding then for their nuptials for now he would have to be strong without her , he would only be staying in his keep for a month before joining them for Jon's wedding anyway now let's step to the gates

[Moat Cailins riverland gate]

As they arrived in a slow trot with the carriages and wheelhouse following them they saw the young valyrian looking maestar above on the wall smiling the motioning for the gate to be dropped before going to the courtyard to greet his lord with the rest of the household

"my Lord , I hope the trip has been fair with no hiccups" said the maestar with a genuine smile

"none whatsoever my friend how has life been at the castle"

" My Lord , Moat Cailin is yours as are its servants , we may have this conversation inside after you've greeted those that have been waiting for you" taking a sideways look at the shy looking but already beautiful Selene and Dalene anxious to meet their older brother

Steffon just kneeled and opened his arms and they ran to him as if he were their father or as if he were long lost brother who they'd known for years instead of someone they's sent a few letters to.

"how are you my dears" he enquired of them"how is everyone here treating you and how far are you with your lesson

They kept the question and answer session for a while before he greeted "the lady of the castle and asked to be led to the nursery where he would meet the newborns and youngest bastard he'd taken in.


End file.
